Holdout
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: August 15th, 1945. Japan surrenders to the allied powers. For some, the war is over. For others, the war has just begun. As European powers struggle to retake their colonies, a fallen Empire rears its head in defiance. June 1st, 1950. On the eve of the Korean War, a new threat reveals itself. The Holdouts are striking back.
1. A Fallen Empire

The Twentieth Century. A time period of mankind's greatest achievements and biggest disasters. It brought an end to imperialism, which had plagued the globe for centuries, and ushered in a new era of peace and cooperation.

But nothing goes perfectly according to plan.

* * *

 **August 9th, 1945.** A B-29 heavy bomber of the United States Armed Forces drops its nuclear load on Nagasaki, Japan. The resulting nuclear blast kills 40,000 civilians and military personnel outright.

 **August 15th, 1945.** The Emperor of Japan, Emperor Showa, announces the surrender of Japan to the allied powers. He orders Japanese troops to cease fire the next day.

 **August 16th, 1945.** The Japanese Diet issues a top secret order, permitting Japanese soldiers' assistance in local independence movements.

 **August 17th, 1945.** The Republic of Indonesia declares its independence. Former Imperial Japanese personnel rally under the Red and White banner in order to support the new nation's independence.

 **August 19th, 1945.** Imperial Japanese forces begin to pull out from the Chinese mainland. Hostilities between Chinese Communists and Nationalists resume.

 **September 2nd 1945.** Japanese government officials sign the Instrument of Surrender on the deck of the USS Missouri. The Democratic Republic of Vietnam is declared.

 **September 4th, 1945.** Imperial Japanese forces begin to pull out from the Indochinese Peninsula. Those who remain join forces with the Viet Minh.

 **September 16th, 1945.** Moments before signing the Instrument of Surrender, the Imperial Japanese garrison of Hong Kong evacuates its forces. Those who remain surrender.

 **September 24th, 1945.** The Viet Minh and its sympathizers attack the French Colonial Administration in Saigon. 150 European civilians are killed.

 **September 28th, 1945.** Imperial Japanese forces retreat from the Sakishima Islands and head to Taiwan.

 **October 25th, 1945.** After turning the island over to the Chinese, Imperial Japanese forces begin to pull out of Taiwan.

 **October 31st, 1945.** Imperial Japanese forces arrive at a military base located in between Russia and Alaska. They rendezvous with Japanese forces already present in the area and form the Imperial Japanese Arctic Fleet.

 **January 1st, 1946.** Imperial Japanese remnants launch air attacks on Soviet garrisons in the Kuril Islands. The Soviet navy launches a pursuit fleet in order to destroy the remnants' base. The Fleet is destroyed.

 **January 25th, 1946.** Indonesian Republican forces, along with 600 British Indian defectors, repel a Dutch offensive on the island of Java. 3,000 Imperial Japanese remnants participate in the engagement.

 **March 4th, 1946.** The Submarine I-403 launches an air attack on American bases around Alaska. I-404 attacks Soviet bases on Sakhalin Island.

 **March 10th, 1946.** Imperial Japanese remnants based in Hokkaido launch attacks on surrounding US and Soviet bases. The United States Air Force launches a counterattack, destroying the remnants.

 **March 14th, 1946.** Imperial Japanese holdouts on the islands of Saipan, Iwo Jima, and Guadalcanal surrender to US Forces.

 **March 20th, 1946.** Viet Minh and Imperial Japanese remnants launch an offensive against French colonial forces. Though successful, only minor gains are made.

 **May 9th, 1947.** The Heavy Cruiser Takasugi successfully bombards American positions on Iwo Jima. The ship retreats soon after.

 **August 17th, 1947.** Indonesian forces successfully repel a second Dutch invasion of the islands. The United Nations recognizes Indonesia as an independent state.

 **August 23rd, 1947.** More Imperial Japanese remnants arrive at the arctic base.

 **August 25th, 1947.** Imperial Japanese dive bombers attack the US 7th Fleet. The attack is unsuccessful.

 **August 31st, 1947.** The Imperial Japanese Arctic Fleet roll out a jet-propelled version of the J7W Shinden. Mass production of the aircraft begins.

 **September 11th, 1947.** USAF airships comb Alaska for Arctic Fleet bases. Search is unsuccessful.

 **September 21st, 1947.** A Soviet airship is shot down a few miles west of Alaska. Cause is unknown.

 **September 29th, 1947.** An Australian patrol notices suspicious activity in New Guinea. Patrol is destroyed.

 **May 1st, 1950.** Communist forces emerge victorious in China. Nationalist forces retreat to Taiwan.

 **May 10th, 1950.** Nationalist forces fight a brief skirmish with Imperial Japanese remnants. The remnants surrender.

 **May 30th, 1950.** The USAF 4th Air Fleet engages Arctic Fleet forces. 4th Air Fleet destroyed. First use of A7M3-J Reppu-kai in combat.

 **May 31st, 1950.** Admiral Tendo Uesugi, commander of the Arctic Fleet, announces the existence of the Arctic Fleet to other Imperial Japanese remnants. Imperial Japanese remnants leave the Philippines to join the Arctic Fleet.

 **June 1st, 1950.** The Arctic Fleet begins preparations for a massive intercontinental offensive, intended to reignite the flames of nationalism in Asia.

 **June 7th, 1950.** Arctic Fleet agents manage to establish contact with Waffen SS remnants based in Argentina. The Germans agree not to intervene.

 **June 8th, 1950.** The National Army of Indonesia secretly offers assistance to the Arctic Fleet. Imperial Japanese remnants begin battle preparations.

 **June 10th, 1950.** A Soviet Airship is shot down by Arctic Fleet ground fire. The Arctic Fleet reschedules the operation in response. D-day is set to **June 19th, 1950.**

 **June 18th, 1950.** The USAF sends another Air Fleet to Alaska in order to locate the Arctic Fleet's base of operations.

Our story begins here.

* * *

Somewhere over the Bering Strait

 **June 18th, 1950**

The buzzing of piston engines echoed through the cold, dry air. Everything seemed calm as a cool breeze blew over the frozen seawater. Suddenly, a white silhouette zipped over the surface, cracks of the sound barrier echoing behind. More bullets struck the ice behind the A6M Zero as it banked left, avoiding another volley of bullets. The pursuing aircraft, two USAF P-51 Mustangs, continued to fire volleys at the fleeing Zero in hopes of bring the aircraft down.

Yorha Mizuchi clicked her tongue in annoyance at the two flies buzzing around behind her. The Mustangs continued to give chase and seemed to be catching up. Behind the two American aircraft, a large shadow loomed above the clouds.

"An Airship," Yorha said to herself.

More cracks echoed behind her, this time from the airship. Yorha banked left as 90mm shells smashed the ice below apart. One of the Mustangs took another shot at her, nearly grazing the Zero's right wing. The second Mustang fired as well, this time pulverising the Zero's tail.

"Damn it!" Yorha exclaimed. "Outdated piece of crap! Hold together until I make it back to base, will you!?"

Thankfully, the controls seemed to operate just fine. Yorha jammed the throttle of her Zero forward, gunning the aircraft forwards.

The first Mustang dived in behind Yorha, managing to line up its sights on the Zero.

Shots rang out through the air.

This time, however, the Mustang plummeted towards the ice in a ball of flame.

Jet engines screamed past the Zero as Yorha turned her head around to see what flew by.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Kikkas!"

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed the Mustang pilot. He looked around, left, right, above, below, but failed to see anything except the Zero and…

30mm cannon shells tore themselves into the Mustang, shredding the aircraft until it exploded. A J9Y Kikka screamed through the flames, smoke, and debris, heading for the American Airship.

"Captain!" the radar operator called. "Incoming! Twelve o'clock low! Bogey is closing in fast!"

"Atlas 1 and 2, destroyed!" another operator announced. The captain gritted his teeth.

"Anti Aircraft fire!" he ordered. "Focus on the incoming Jap fighter! Shoot it out of the sky!"

The airship's .50 Caliber and 20mm guns immediately opened fire in response. A curtain of lead raked the airspace surrounding the airship as the Kikka closed in.

"It's no use sir!" an operator exclaimed. "The enemy is too fast!"

"500 yards!" another exclaimed. "200 yards!"

"Hard to starboard!" the captain ordered. "Evasive maneuvers! Hurry!"

"The enemy has fired rockets!" screamed an operator. "They're coming straight for us! Evasion is impossible!"

"All hands! Brace for impact!"

Twenty four R4M air-to-air rockets struck the bridge of the airship, the rockets' 0.4kg warheads detonating the fuel tanks and ammunition racks.

The airship exploded into a massive fireball, the Kikka punching straight through it as if nothing happened.

* * *

Yorha could not help but stare in admiration at the speed at which the fighter destroyed its opponents. She sighed, slightly wishing her usual fighter had been available for this mission. Yorha took note of a set of lights below her, indicating a runway. An E16A Zuiun took off from a nearby catapult, possibly on a reconnaissance mission. Yorha turned a dial on the radio set, adjusting the frequency slightly.

"Mizuchi here," Yorha said. "I'm coming in to land. Be careful, though. My tail is kind of shot up."

"Affirmative Ensign," the operator said. "Everyone make way. Damaged Zero coming in."

Yorha sighed as she made her landing approach. She managed to touch the Zero down onto the runway perfectly without causing further damage. To runway personnel ran up to the Zero to hold it in place. Yorha popped open the cockpit and jumped out of the plane.

"Do me a favor and apologize to this plane's owner, will you?" she asked one of the mechanics. "I didn't mean for it to get shot up."

"Will do that, ma'am," the mechanic said.

Yorha took a breath of the cold, arctic air, savouring its slightly salty taste. She walked towards the base, already pondering what she had witnessed.

Perhaps it would be a good time for her to switch to a jet aircraft.

* * *

Only a single light bulb lit the room.

Granted, the light bulb alone illuminated the room enough for its occupants to see inside. One of the occupants cleared his throat.

"So I hear Ensign Mizuchi has returned," said he. Another officer nodded.

"Indeed," said he. "But I hear the aircraft she borrowed has suffered damage."

"True. It is lucky that her usual aircraft has been repaired. We cannot let such talent be lost simply because of an incompatible aircraft."

"We will receive a proper report of the events, correct?"

"Yes."

A knock on the door silenced the group.

"Admiral Uesugi," the guard said. "Ensign Mizuchi and Ensign Tanikawa have arrived."

Uesugi nodded.

"Good," said he. "Send them in."

* * *

Yorha stood at attention, slightly nervous at the sight of the high-ranking officials who stood in front of her. Their clean white uniforms, golden decorative cords, medals, and officer's swords gave off a seemingly bourgeoisie-like air to them.

The woman who stood next to Yorha, Ensign Hiei Tanikawa, displayed a calmer expression in front of the elites in front of here.

"Ensign Mizuchi," Uesugi said, scratching his beard as he did so. "Report."

"Yes sir."

Yorha stepped forward and presented a folder to the high command. Uesugi gently plucked the folder from Yorha's hands before opening it.

"Hmm," said he. "I see."

"What do you advise, sir?" Yorha asked. "It's an entire fleet out there. It is bigger, too."

Uesugi nodded.

"Ensign Tanikawa," he asked. "What is your opinion on the enemy?"

"Sir," said she. "The enemy airship seemed to be equipped with 90mm guns for anti-ship duties. It fired at me with fairly primitive armaments. The ship also used the same powerplant as a B-17."

Uesugi nodded.

"Second line forces, huh," said he. "Alright. You are dismissed."

The two saluted before turning around to exit the room.

* * *

Yorha sighed as she entered her quarters. She flopped onto her bunk, waking up the person who slept above her.

"Ugh…" said she. "Stop being so loud…"

Yorha removed her pilot suit, shoes, and eyepatch before plopping back onto the bed again.

"Hi Asagi," Yorha said. "I'm back."

"I can tell," Asagi mumbled. "How many this time?"

"Three," Yorha replied. "Ran out of ammo, though. If I didn't I could have probably downed more."

Asagi hopped down from the top bunk.

"Right," said she. "I think it's time for my shift."

Yorha mumbled something in response, waving her hand at Asagi as she did so. Asagi chuckled a bit before changing into her uniform. Soon enough, only Yorha remained in the room.

Sleeping seemed to refuse to cooperate with her. Perhaps it was the intelligence she had gathered.

"71st Air Fleet from Clear Air Force Base," she muttered. "44th Bomber Wing. 89th Fighter Wing equipped with F8F Bearcats…"

Perhaps her uncanny habit of repeating intelligence to herself calmed her down a bit. Who knows.

"10th Fighter Wing, equipped with P-80 Shooting Stars… Shooting Stars, huh. Those jets will be a problem."

Aware that lying around accomplished nothing, Yorha lifted herself out of the bed. Upon changing into something more suitable to the outside world, she opened the door to her room.

By chance, Yorha managed to catch another pilot walking past her door as she opened it.

"..."

"..."

"Recon mission, Warrant Officer Murata?" Yorha asked. The boy who stood in front of her, slim with black hair and a scar on his neck, nodded in response.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "I need to check on the Soviet side of things."

Yorha nodded in response.

"The Ki-74 is slow," said she. "Try not to get shot down."

"I am aware of that, ma'am," W.O. Murata replied. He saluted before walking towards the hanger.

Yorha sighed before tying her eyepatch back over her right eye. She walked over to the mess hall for a soda before returning to her quarters. With a snap, she popped the cap off of the bottle before downing the contents.

She sighed once again.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life.

"All pilots report to the central meeting room for a mission briefing, then proceed to your aircraft immediately. Repeat…"

Yorha already found herself out the door.


	2. The Arctic Fleet

**March 4th, 1931.** In order to have a possible foothold in the event of an Anti-Soviet campaign, the Imperial Japanese Navy constructs a new naval base in the Bering Strait.

 **May 15th, 1931.** An unknown metal hulk is discovered during the construction of the base. Opening the hulk reveals equipment far too advanced for its time. The Navy hides the discovery for fear it may be abused by the Army.

 **August 20th, 1931.** The Naval Arctic Research Facility is completed.

 **September 18th, 1931.** The Imperial Japanese Army invades Manchuria. First successful combat use of the Airship since the First World War. Navy decides to construct new class of Airships in response to Army successes.

 **July 1st, 1944.** Following a number of US bombing raids on the Japanese Home Islands, factory machinery, materiel, and workers are shipped to the NARF.

 **July 10th, 1944.** I-404 arrives at NARF. Work on I-403 resumes at NARF.

 **August 11th, 1945.** A prototype of the Navy's Nakajima J9Y Kikka arrives at NARF. The first Army personnel also arrive, along with blueprints of the Ki-201 Karyu.

 **August 12th, 1945.** J7W Shinden interceptors arrive at NARF. First Enryu-class Airship completed.

 **August 15th, 1945.** Japan surrenders.

 **October 31st, 1945**. Imperial Japanese forces arrive at a military base located in between Russia and Alaska. They rendezvous with Japanese forces already present in the area and form the Imperial Japanese Arctic Fleet.

 **May 31st, 1950.** Admiral Tendo Uesugi, commander of the Arctic Fleet, announces the existence of the Arctic Fleet to other Imperial Japanese remnants. Imperial Japanese remnants leave the Philippines to join the Arctic Fleet.

 **June 18th, 1950.** The USAF sends another Air Fleet to Alaska in order to locate the Arctic Fleet's base of operations.

* * *

 **Arctic Fleet Central Operations Base**

Briefing Room

 **June 18th, 1950**

"Pilots," the commander began. "We have received intelligence that a large scale enemy force is heading in this direction. They seem to be bringing in their newest mass-production models."

The slideshow on the wall shifted to another picture.

"The enemy units are as follows," the commander continued. "The entirety of the 71st Air Fleet will be upon us. They have old Z-class airships, so they should be no problem. Its escorts are the 44th Bomber wing, equipped with B-29s, the 89th, 74th, and 45th Fighter wings, equipped with F8F Bearcats, and the 10th Fighter wing, equipped with P-80 Shooting Stars."

"Reppu squadrons will destroy the F8Fs. The Kikkas will strike the airships and B-29s."

The commander shifted his attention in Yorha's direction.

"The Suiryu's First and Second squadrons will handle the P-80s. This will be your first headon jet-vs-jet combat. You guys up for it?"

Yorha and her squadron mates stood up and saluted.

"Yes sir!" they chorused. The commander nodded.

"Good," said he. "To your planes! Do NOT let the enemy touch our fleet!"

* * *

"Ensign Mizuchi!" a mechanic exclaimed. "Over here!"

Yorha ran over to the mechanic and stopped upon reaching her aircraft.

"It's all ready to go," the mechanic said. "Good luck out there."

Yorha nodded.

"Right."

She climbed into the fighter and locked the cockpit down over her. The engines of her Ki-201 Karyu screamed to life, flames liking themselves out of the exhausts. A runway operator waved Yorha towards the catapult.

The forward hook of the Ki-201 latched onto the main catapult, steam rising from the surrounding ice.

"This is 2-2, Ensign Mizuchi here," Yorha said. "Ready to launch."

The intercom crackled to life.

"Bridge to 2-2, you are cleared to launch, Ensign!"

"Affirmative," Yorha replied. "Yorha Mizuchi, 2-2, launching."

* * *

Somewhere over the Bering Strait

71st Air Fleet, Flagship Harrisburg

 **June 18th, 1950**

"Admiral Peterson," an officer said. "We are about to enter possible enemy airspace. Shall we deploy the fighters?"

Peterson nodded. The officer saluted in return.

"Notify all pilots," said he. "Prepare to launch the fighters."

An alarm sounded as pilots scrambled to get into their aircraft.

"Admiral," the officer said. "The 44th Bomber wing has arrived."

"Very good, Captain," Peterson replied. "Send the 45th to escort the 44th. The 89th and 74th will stay with us. Tell the 10th to clear the path ahead of us. We need as many of those Jap fighters shot down as possible."

"Yes sir."

The clacking of latches echoed outside as squadron after squadron of fighters detached themselves from the airships. Fifteen aircraft screamed forward, trailing clouds as they did so.

The fifteen P-80 Shooting Stars skimmed the clouds, gradually approaching the Arctic Fleet's base.

* * *

"ETA to target, 30 seconds. All planes report in."

"1-2, present."

"1-3, here!"

"1-4, ready when you are, sir!"

"1-5, good to go!"

"Second squadron, report in."

"2-2, present."

"2-3, ready!"

"2-4, let's do this."

"2-5, here."

Yorha sighed. A slight amount of static accompanied everyone's response, and Yorha disliked static. It reminded her of those who fell. She briefly touched her eyepatch in reaction to the static. Suddenly, another transmission crackled through the intercoms.

"This is your Airborne Warning and Command Aircraft, callsign Denkou. All squadrons, be advised. We have detected fifteen aircraft heading in your direction at high speed, most likely the 10th Fighter Wing's P-80 Shooting Stars. Your mission is to destroy these jets; make sure they do not present a danger to our fighter squadrons."

A familiar voice.

Yorha looked behind her and found a twin-engined aircraft behind her. The Ki-74 slowly climbed above the two squadrons before leveling out, just below the clouds.

Yorha smiled at the sight, before looking around at the squadron's' equipment. Excluding the two squadron leaders, who flew J7W2 Shinden-kai jet fighters, everyone flew Ki-201 Karyu jet fighters, including herself.

She sighed.

"All aircraft, prepare yourselves. We are going to climb straight into the enemy. Once you see the enemy, destroy them all. Clear a way for our airships."

One of the Shinden-kais punched their throttles forward.

"Charge!"

* * *

Tracers pierced through the clouds, tearing through one of the P-80 Shooting Stars like butter. Ten aircraft punched through the clouds, causing the P-80s to scatter.

"What the hell!?"

"Jap jets!?"

"Don't panic! Shoot them down!"

"AAAAAG-*static*"

Already, two out of fifteen jets had been destroyed.

"Alright," Yorha said to herself. "Thirteen more to go."

"Denkou to 2-2," the AWCA said. "Behind you. B-29s."

"2-2, affirmative."

Yorha's Karyu looped around, firing a number of potshots at the B-29s, causing one of them to explode.

"2-1 to 2-2, leave the B-29s; the Kikkas will handle them."

"Yes sir," Yorha replied. "2-2, to Denkou, please refrain from giving me unnecessary targets."

"Um, sorry ma'am," the operator replied. Then he gasped. "Denkou to 2-2! Above you!"

Yorha rolled left and pulled up, narrowly missing the stream of tracers.

"Thanks, W.O. Murata," Yorha said.

"Don't mention it… 1-4! Enemy aircraft to your three-o'clock! P-80s!"

"Affirmative! 1-4, moving to intercept!"

Kikkas flew into the fight, destroying a large number of B-29s and their escorts. A P-80 latched onto the tail of one of the Kikkas, destroying the Japanese jet. Yorha clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Damn it," said she. "Those things are expensive, you know."

Her Karyu dived down on the P-80 in question, tearing it apart with 30mm and 20mm cannon shells.

"That's ten," Yorha muttered. "Five more to go."

Yorha's Karyu looped around, heading for three of the remaining five aircraft. Jamming the throttle forward, Yorha gunned the fighter toward the American planes, immediately gunning one down in the process.

"Four."

* * *

"Dear God!" Peterson exclaimed. "We are going to lose them all! Quick! Pull the 10th and 44th Wings back! Bring the fleet forward; we will destroy the enemy base ourselves!"

"It's no use sir!" an operator exclaimed. "We lost all of the 10th! The 44th is suffering casualties of… nearly ninety percent!"

"What the hell is the 45th doing!?"

"They are being torn to pieces, sir! They're completely outmatched!"

"Admiral! Incoming! Enemy aircraft heading for us fast! They're targeting our escorts!"

Out of the blue, a massive swarm of A7M3-J Reppu-kais pounced on the fleet, immediately tearing apart one of the escort squadrons. Aircraft snaked their way through the airships, machine guns blazing. Plane after plane, both American and Japanese, plummeted to the ground in flames.

"Anti-aircraft batteries!" Peterson ordered. "What are you doing!? Shoot those damn Japs down!"

"Admiral!" an operator suddenly exclaimed. "Radar signature! Twelve o'clock low! This.. this looks like an enemy airship!"

* * *

"Suiryu to all flights," a voice crackled through the intercom. "Well done. The enemy is exactly where we want them to be. Fall back at once for refuel and resupply."

Below the clouds, large shadows grew in size, becoming clearer by the second. Suddenly, massive objects burst out from the clouds. Airships, bristling with guns of various sizes, flames licking their way out of the jet exhausts, rose slowly towards the American fleet.

"Helium ballasts online. All ships currently ascending." Admiral Uesugi nodded in response to the report.

"Good," said he. "Perhaps we should join the battle as well."

He turned to a man standing next to him.

"Captain Matsudaira," the Admiral said. "If you will?"

Matsudaira nodded.

"Men!" he said. "Light up those engines! The Suiryu shall launch!"

* * *

"All ships, be advised," a commander said. "Our objective is to keep the enemy airships occupied until the Suiryu manages to take off."

The Japanese Airships lined their guns on the American air fleet, steam rising from the gunbarrels. With a whirring noise, the ships' turrets rotated themselves, finally facing the American airships.

"Enemy in sight!" a crewmember exclaimed. "Range: 1000 meters! Speed: 20 knots! Load High Explosive!"

A scratching sound accompanied the shells as the crew loaded them into the guns.

"Advancing volley! Prepare to fire!"

In a moment of panic, the American ships fired sporadic shots, their 90mm shells harmlessly falling short of the Japanese Fleet.

"Fire!"

With a deafening roar, the guns of the Japanese airships came to life, 100mm shells screamed their way into the American fleet, tearing apart the lightly armored airships.

One of the airships exploded, sinking below the clouds in a ball of flame.

The Reppu-kais continued to gun down enemy Bearcats, adding to the metal hulks plummeting through the clouds.

* * *

Peterson stared in disbelief.

Already, five of the ten airships in his fleet sank below the clouds. Alarms blared in his ear, deafening his hearing. The captain screamed something at Peterson, but Peterson could not hear.

An explosion shook the airship.

More shells pierced through the clouds, smashing into the American airships, sending another one down to the ground. A large shadow darkened the clouds below, before bursting out into the open sky.

The gunfire temporarily stopped in response.

"Finally," Peterson said. "I can hear shit."

"Admiral!" a crewmember said. "Look!"

Peterson turned his head in the direction the crewmember pointed.

His jaw dropped in an instant.

A massive aircraft, not an airship, but an aircraft, emerged from beneath the clouds. Its wingspan alone stood out. Its size rivaled that of an aircraft carrier. Two distinct catapult decks extended themselves from the floats. Guns, slightly smaller than that of airships, bristled out of the aircraft.

The Suiryu had risen.

* * *

"Helmsman," Uesugi said. "Maintain altitude. We will pummel the enemy from here."

"Aye sir," the helmsman said.

"Captain Matsudaira," Uesugi called. "Let us test the Funryus out, shall we?"

Matsudaira nodded.

"Fire Control Officer!" the captain ordered. "Prepare the Funryu rockets for launch! Target the remaining American ships!"

"Aye sir!"

"Prepare the Funryu rockets! Target the enemy fleet!"

"All rockets locked onto target!"

"Rockets ready Captain!"

Matsudaira turned to Uesugi, expecting a response.

Uesugi nodded.

"Fire."

Flames erupted from the Suiryu's central fuselage. Five Funryu anti-aircraft rockets screamed through the air, heading for the American airships. Anti-aircraft fire carpeted the sky, but the gunners failed to intercept the rockets.

The rockets struck, destroying the remaining enemy airships.

"Enemy fleet destroyed. All planes, return to your ships."

A sense of relief blanketed the crewmembers.

"Admiral," Matsudaira said. "Was that wise? Neither the Americans or the Soviets have considered us to be a threat, but the sinking of this fleet may change their opinions."

Uesugi sighed.

"The reason the Americans and Soviets practically ignored us is because we have been attacking both sides," Uesugi explained. "With the sinking of that American fleet, we have gained further Soviet support, and with the next stage of the operation, the Americans will support us."

He smiled.

"If either of the two sides threaten the independence of ANY of the new nations in Asia, it is our job to make sure they do not. Is that understood!?"

The bridge crew saluted.

"Good," Uesugi said. "Have our planes returned yet?"

"Yes sir," an operator said. "All planes have returned to their designated ships."

"Admiral!" another operator said. "We have a message from the base."

"Read it."

"Yes sir. 'All noncombat personnel have been evacuated to the submarines. They will depart for Indonesia as scheduled. We pray for your success. Transport Fleet Commander Ichiro Okita. P.S. Once you rendezvous with us, bring me a bottle of Russian vodka. Maybe a couple of T-34s too.' That is all sir."

Uesugi chuckled.

"Tell Okita to make sure he doesn't sink himself," Uesugi said. "And try not to bring any uninvited guests."

"Yes sir."

Uesugi switched his attention to the first operator.

"Message to the fleet," said he. "Set a new course. Destination: Vladivostok!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Arctic Fleet**

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Nakajima J9Y Kikka**_

 **General characteristics**  
Crew: 1  
Length: 9.25 m (30 ft 4 in)  
Wingspan: 10.00 m (32 ft 10 in)  
Height: 2.95 m (9' 9")  
Wing area: 13.21 m² (142ft²)  
Empty weight: 2,300 kg (5,071 lb)  
Loaded weight: 3,950 kg (8,710 lb)  
Max. takeoff weight: 4,088 kg (8,995 lb)  
Powerplant: 2 × Ishikawajima Ne-20 turbojets, 4.66 kN (475 kgf) each  
 **Performance**  
Maximum speed: 696 km/h (432 mph)  
Range: 1778 km (1105 mi)  
Service ceiling: 12,303 m (39,370 ft)  
Rate of climb: 387 m/min (1,237 ft/min)  
 **Armament**  
Guns: 2 × 30 mm Type 5 cannon  
Bombs: 1 × 500 kg (1,102 lb), or 800 kg (1,764 lb) bombs

 _ **Nakajima Ki-201 Karyu**_

 **General characteristics  
** Crew: 1  
Length: 11,5 m (37 ft 8¾ in)  
Wingspan: 13.70 m (44 ft 11⅜ in)  
Height: 4.69 m (13 ft 4 in)  
Wing area: 25.0 m² (269 ft²)  
Empty weight: 4,500 kg (9,920 lb)  
Loaded weight: 7,000 kg (15,400 lb)  
Powerplant: 2 × Ishikawajima Ne-230 turbojet, 8.7 kN (1,951 lbf) each  
 **Performance**  
Maximum speed: 852 km/h (592 mph; 514 kt)  
Range: 980 km (609 mi)  
Service ceiling: 12,000 m (39,400 ft)  
Rate of climb: 774 m/min (2,540 ft/min)  
 **Armament**  
Interceptor: 2 × 30 mm (1.18 in) Ho-155 cannon and 2 × 20 mm Ho-5 cannon  
Fighter bomber: same as interceptor, plus 1 × 500kg (1,102 lb) or 800 kg (1,764 lb) bomb

* * *

Author's notes: Hello. I am Karl the Arty. Welcome back to the next chapter of Holdout. Now it has been brought to my attention that some bits and pieces of this story make little sense. No worries, everything will be explained in due time.

I pray that you stay with this story until it is finally concluded.

Regards,

SPSH Karl


	3. Zen-taisen no Bourei

**May 8th, 1915.** First use of ground-support airships by Germany.

 **May 31st, 1916.** Battle of Jutland. First instance of airship-vs-airship combat.

 **June 6th, 1917.** HMS Dauntless, the first anti-airship airship, is launched. Various nations follow suit.

 **October 11th, 1918.** Germany begins construction of the KZ-IV, the most heavily armed airship in the world until 1925.

 **November 11th, 1918.** The First World War ends.

 **December 7th, 1920.** The Imperial Japanese Army and Navy compete to produce a next-generation airship.

 **February 4th, 1925.** The Imperial Japanese Army completes the Suiten-maru, the first "battleship-type" airship with external hangers. Remains the world's most heavily armed airship until 1945.

 **September 18th, 1931.** The Imperial Japanese Army invades Manchuria, demonstrating the firepower of the Suiten-maru against Chinese forces.

 **October 10th, 1936.** Spanish Nationalist forces wipe out numerous Republican air and ground forces using KZ-X class airships (a modernized variant of the KZ-IV). First successful use of airships against modern fighter aircraft.

 **April 18th, 1940.** The Imperial Japanese Navy begins construction of the Kibi-class airship using technology excavated from the arctic wreckages.

 **April 20th, 1945.** Six out of ten Kibi-class airships completed.

 **June 6th, 1945.** Construction of the Izanami-class carrier-type airship and Suiryu-class airborne assault aircraft begins.

 **October 10th, 1948.** All ten Kibi-class airships and the Izanami are completed.

 **December 7th, 1949.** The Suiryu is completed.

 **February 14th, 1950.** A Kirov-class airship of the Chinese Communists shoots down a Nationalist Z-class airship. First airship-to-airship engagement since the Second World War.

 **May 31st, 1950.** Admiral Tendo Uesugi, commander of the Arctic Fleet, announces the existence of the Arctic Fleet to other Imperial Japanese remnants. Imperial Japanese remnants leave the Philippines to join the Arctic Fleet.

 **June 18th, 1950.** The USAF sends another Air Fleet to Alaska in order to locate the Arctic Fleet's base of operations.

* * *

Somewhere over the Sea of Okhotsk

1287 km from Vladivostok

 **June 20th, 1950**

"Yorha! How long do you plan on sleeping!?"

"Ugh… Shut up Asagi… Just five more goddamn minutes…"

"You practically slept the entire day yesterday!"

"Five more minutes won't hurt…"

Asagi Tokumitsu was having a bad day.

Of course, it was not just because the lazy ace pilot in front of her refused to wake up. It was much more complex.

Yorha was sleeping in Asagi's bed.

"Why the hell are you in MY bed anyway!?" Asagi exclaimed in obvious annoyance.

"Why not…" Yorha replied.

Asagi sighed.

"If you don't wake up, I'll go and scratch up your Karyu," Asagi threatened, only to narrowly avoid a kick to her eyes.

Yorha jumped down from the bed, a scowl on her face.

"You wouldn't," said she. Asagi raised her hands in surrender.

"Of course I won't," she replied. "But the threat of it always makes you jump out of bed, though."

Yorha blinked.

"...tsk."

She folded the butterfly knife she was hiding behind her back ("Does she ALWAYS sleep with that knife!?" Asagi thought, a chill running down her spine.) and proceeded to put on her uniform. Yorha rubbed her eyes, still a little bit drowsy.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the room.

Asagi cautiously opened the door, revealing a boy dressed in an Arctic Fleet pilot's uniform.

"Um…" Warrant Officer Murata began. "Is Ensign Mizuchi here by any chance?"

A slight pause.

Asagi turned towards Yorha, a mischievous grin on her face. Yorha clicked her tongue in annoyance, obviously ticked off by Asagi's gesture.

"Well well," Asagi said. "Looks like your knight in shining armor has…"

"Asagi," Yorha said. "Shut up."

Asagi sighed.

"Yes ma'am," said she. She moved out of the way so that Yorha could walk out the door.

"Have fun you two," Asagi called, this time receiving a "Shut up" from both pilots as they walked away.

"Tsk, you guys are no fun."

* * *

"How's the 74?" Yorha asked, her footsteps and W.O. Murata's echoing through the hallway.

"Not bad," he replied. "I wish it is a little faster, though. Two radial engines, radar equipment, and four crew members is not the best idea."

"True," Yorha replied. "You had to make space for that radar anyway. No bombs, no guns, and no fifth crew member for the gun."

"I wish we could have kept that gun, ma'am," Murata said. "Things would be so much easier. We wouldn't be running away all the time."

Yorha smiled.

"You can drop the formalities now, Rei," Yorha said. "We're out of earshot now."

Warrant Officer Rei Murata sighed.

"Thanks, Yorha," he said. "Reminds me of when we were kids."

"You got that right," Yorha chuckled. "Before… you know… _that_ happened…"

A heavy silence blanketed the two. Rei instinctively touched the scar on his neck; Yorha fiddled with her eyepatched.

"Hanger?" Rei finally said. Yorha nodded silently in return.

* * *

"You know," Yorha said, causing Rei to turn around. "When was the last time we flew together?"

"Hmm?" Rei hummed in confusion. "We just flew together two days ago."

At this, Yorha chuckled and shook her head.

"No no," she said. "Not like you manning a radar set in an airplane. Like, FLYING flying."

Rei sighed.

"I get what you mean," he said. "Yeah, we haven't done that in a long time."

The two stepped into the hanger, taking care to keep their professional demeanor.

"Right then," Yorha said. "I believe we will be seeing eachother again real soon, Warrant Officer?"

"Yes ma'am," Rei replied. He clicked his heels in a brief salute before walking away.

Yorha sighed, pulling at the collar of her uniform as she did so.

"All this professionalism is really exhausting," she muttered.

Yorha touched her eyepatch again before heading to her Karyu. She climbed into the plane, making sure her boots did not dirty the seat as she did so.

It was not the most comfortable seat in the world, but it did the job.

An alarm sounded, signaling the launch of externally stored aircraft.

Yorha rubbed her eyes as she fell asleep.

"Don't you dare die on me, damnit…"

* * *

"Denkou to Suiryu CIC, launch preparations complete."

"CIC to Denkou. Acknowledged. Proceed with launch sequence."

"Affirmative. Denkou, detaching."

A clacking noise echoed through the cabin of the Ki-74-R AWACS aircraft as it detached itself from the Suiryu.

The pilot sighed a breath of relief.

"Right then," said he. "Where are our bombers?"

Two more clacking noises echoed outside, followed by the screeching of jet engines. Five R2Y2 Keiun-kai jet bombers, along with a number of J9Y Kikka escorts, formed up below the Ki-74.

Rei adjusted his headset and adjusted the frequency of his radio.

"Denkou to all flights," said he. "Report in."

"Tenchuu bakugeki-tai, all accounted for."

"343rd kokutai, here."

"Denkou to Suiryu. All flights accounted for," Rei said. "Shall we proceed?"

"Suiryu to Denkou. You may proceed."

Rei gulped in nervousness.

"Sir," Rei began, turning to the pilot. "We have permission to proceed."

The pilot nodded.

"Right," said he. "To the Vilyuchinsk Naval Base we go."

The Ki-74 peeled off of the fleet, followed by the sound of jet aircraft screaming through the air.

* * *

Two hours later...

Vilyuchinsk, Russian Soviet Republic

Union of Soviet Socialist Republics

Soviet Naval Base

The wind blew across the freezing air, stinging the cheeks of a Soviet soldier. He closed the door to the bathroom behind him, and rubbed his hands together. The SKS-45 rifle slung over his shoulder nudged his side a few times as the soldier walked back to his post.

He pulled a cigarette out from his pocket, lighting it with his match. The cigarette's embers glowed a dull orange color, rings of smoke rising from its owner's mouth. He dropped the cigarette down before grinding it against the ground with the heel of his boot.

The soldier adjusted the rifle, slinging it in a more comfortable position.

Another patrol walked by. He gave a brief nod before returning to his post.

He first heard a high-pitched noise.

The soldier looked around, searching for the source of the annoyance.

"Comrade," a fellow soldier said. "Do you hear that?"

The first soldier nodded in response. He looked towards the source of the noise, noticing a few shadows against the setting sun in the west.

"What the…"

The high pitched noise grew louder, culminating into a piercing scream. Both soldiers, as well as soldiers around them, instinctively covered their ears in response.

Something on the nearby airfield exploded.

"We're under attack!"

* * *

"Denkou to all flights," Rei said. "Breaking radio silence. We will now commence the operation. Proceed to your targets immediately."

The Ki-74 climbed a little further.

"All weapons free."

The Kikkas pounced on the almost undefended aircraft on the ground. Soviet Yak-9 and MiG-9 fighters found themselves riddled with 30mm shells, exploding as the fuel tanks caught fire.

The Keiuns zoomed over the harbor, some minor anti-aircraft fire blocking their way. 30mm shells tore apart the anti-aircraft guns, shredding their crews to pieces.

One of the Keiuns spotted a number of ships docked in the harbor. He dived on the ships, releasing the two wing-mounted 500kg bombs just above the ship, and pulled back up. A massive explosion rocked the hull of the Chapayev-class cruiser, detonating its magazines and sending it straight to the bottom of the harbor. The Keiun dropped its remaining 800kg bomb on a building, which exploded like a firework show.

More buildings exploded.

More ships sank.

Soldiers ran for cover, trying to escape the cannon shells and bombs.

A bomb fell on one of the ammunition depots, detonating the supplies and producing a brilliant fireworks show.

Rei tapped on the radar screen. He signed.

"New contact. South. Three. Fighters, take them out."

"Affirmative."

Two of the Kikkas screamed in the direction Rei indicated. A number of Lavochkin La-7 fighters flew up to meet them, only to be torn to pieces.

"Right," Rei said. "Next."

A Soviet soldier, his shoulder burnt and his legs bleeding, stared in horror at the aircraft destroying the harbor.

His breathing became ragged. He could feel the blood beginning to clog up his lungs.

"It can't… be…" he stammered. "We are fighting… shadows… ghosts of the… past… war…"

The poor soldier received no reply; he received 30mm shells instead.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Zen-taisen no Bourei**

 **前大戦の亡霊**

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Tachikawa Ki-74-R**_

 **General characteristics**  
Crew: 4

Capacity: 9,200 kg (20,300 lb)

Length: 17.65 m (57 ft 11 in)

Wingspan: 18.6 m (61 ft 0 in)

Height: 5.1 m (16 ft 9 in)

Wing area: 80 m2 (860 sq ft)

Empty weight: 10,200 kg (22,487 lb)

Gross weight: 19,400 kg (42,770 lb)

Powerplant: 2 × Mitsubishi Ha104 Ru turbo-supercharged 18-cylinder air-cooled radial piston engines, 1,500 kW (2,000 hp) each

 **Performance**

Maximum speed: 570 km/h (354 mph; 308 kn)

Cruise speed: 400 km/h (249 mph; 216 kn)

Range: 8,000 km (4,971 mi; 4,320 nmi)

Service ceiling: 12,000 m (39,000 ft)

Wing loading: 242.5 kg/m2 (49.7 lb/sq ft)

Power/mass: 0.154 kW/kg (0.093 hp/lb; 0.206 hp/kg)

 **Armament**

Guns: none

Bombs: none

Other: Type FM-1 Air/Surface search radar and Type 3 Electronic jamming apparatus

 _ **Yokosuka R2Y2 Keiun-kai (Arctic Fleet use type)**_

 **General characteristics  
** Crew: 2

Length: 13.05 m (42 ft 10 in)

Wingspan: 14.00 m (45 ft 11 in)

Height: 4.24 m (13 ft 9 in)

Wing area: 34.0 m² (366 ft²)

Empty weight: 6,015 kg (13,261 lb)

Loaded weight: 8,100 kg (17,857 lb)

Max. takeoff weight: 9,400 kg (20,723 lb)

Powerplant: 2 × Mitsubishi Ne-330 Turbojet engines

 **Performance**

Maximum speed: 770 km/h (416 kn, 480 mph)

Range: 3,610 km (1,949 nmi, 2,251 mi)

Service ceiling: 12,700 m (38,376 ft)

Rate of climb: 1100 m/min (3609 ft/min)

Wing loading: 238 kg/m² (49 lb/ft²)

Power/mass: 31 W/kg (0.19 hp/lb)

 **Armament**

Guns: 3 x 30mm Type 5 cannon

Bombs: 2 x 500 kg bombs and 1 x 800 kg bomb

* * *

Author's notes: Hello everyone. Karl the Arty here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated. See you in the next one :)


End file.
